Dear Diary
by death2twilight
Summary: Get an inside view of what really goes on in the heads of our beloved twilight characters..
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary ….

September 21, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today I realised I'm not like other kids. I'm different, in fact a LOT different! I mean I knew I was different but this different? I mean COME ON! Give me a break! Sorry diary I guess I jumped the gun a little. Let me tell you how it started then you should be able to understand.

Well this morning I was out by the beach with my friends just working out like we usually did, I was working my biceps when I noticed that Quil had an incredibly tight ass! I mean so tight it was like a rubber band! Then I looked at his arms and well, WOWZERS! Could those guns get any bigger? Just looking at him was getting me all worked up and well I lost focus and dropped the dun-bell on my foot. It should have been excruciatingly painful but well it wasn't I think I was too focused on Quils abs at this point.

But the most embarrassing thing about it was Quil kinda caught me staring at him, boy was that awkward! When he saw me he asked me what Iwas doing, so I told him I was day dreaming... partially true. He kind of gave me a weird look and then said he had to go home.

I thought about following him, but then decided against it and decided to go watch him sleep, kinda like how Edward does with Bella sometimes... I figured if he can do it why can't I?

So later that night I did and that when things got really awkward. I turned up and well he was with his girlfriend talking about me! I mean come on! Backstabber much? That's when I got angry... like really angry... Like so angry I wanted to go home and burn the shrine I had made for Quil. I started to shake a little and well then I wolfed out.. well that's what they told me. I like turned into a gigantic wolf. It was incredibly weird i think they heard me...

Later my suspicion was proven right as Quil ran outside to investigate then before I knew what he was doing he was undressing! He took off his shorts and just threw them away then he started to shake and when I say shake I mean SHAKE! Things were flopping everywhere! It was beautiful I sat and stared in plain view but knew he wouldn't know it was me so I had nothing to hide from... But boy was I wrong!

I started to hear voices in my head screaming my name... congratulating me then I heard the sound of disgust.. it was like they could read my mind... Then I heard Quils voice in my head screaming 'THAT'S DISGUSTING EWW I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!' I really didn't understand what was going on until Sam's voice popped into my head.

He told me I had experienced the change and that I was a werewolf, he then went on to tell me that everyone could read my thoughts... If that wasn't embarrassing well I don't know what was! If a wolf could go red in the face I would have looked like a hairy tomato!

So I tried to think of things normal people would think of like ... school and ... and ... and damn it! Quil kept popping into my head like some kind of attractive disease that there was no cure for!

I tried so hard to change back but couldn't. I don't know why but I couldn't and that's why for two whole weeks there have been no entries.

Bt well I guess my secrets out and embarrassingly enough I'm going to have to live with it. My dad doesn't seem to pleased but I guess he'll get over it he had to have know it was coming! I mean I am only getting older and I m going to like people.

Oh well diary now you know why I am so different... like really different...

I'm the gay werewolf that's into one of his own "brothers"

Oh well people will come to terms with it eventually even if Quil is the last he will...

Oh well

Ciao for now Diary,

xxox

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary Entry 2

9th January 2011

Dear Diary,

I know i don't write to you often enough but well things have gotten complicated...

The pack are thinking of exterminating me from the pack. An why? Because I was true to myself and my heart and tried another move on Quil...

I mean so what, I 'accidentally' burried Claire and didn't undig her. I mean so what shes like 2 she has enough energy to dig herself out.

I don't see why Quil was soo pissed! I mean sure she had shitloads of sand in her mouth and was close to passing out due to lack of oxygen but shes a fucking todler!

Me and Quil could do soooo much more together than just play and make sandcastles ... AND he would'nt have to baby sit me..

But no he still insists on following her around like a lost cub eager for company. When he knows he could get plenty of company from me.

So basically the plan is to eliminate Claire.

Step 1. Kidnap said Claire without anyone knowing... must be very very secretive or Quil will come running

Step 2. Bury her somewher reeeeeaaaaal deep so it will take days even for a werewolf to dig

Step 3. Pile loads of shit on top so there is no chance of survival.

Step 4. Make friends with the chinese and organise to drop a nuclear bomb on the designated area.

Step 5. Make sure Quil and I are in a safe zone.

Step 6. Drop said bomb killing everyone aside from me an Quil.

Step 7. Make love to Quil.

Over all the perfect plan. With just me and Quil he has no choice but to accept that we were meant to be.

He'll come to turns eventually...

I mean we will be the only 2 people in the world... he can't avoid me forever :)

xxox

Ciao

Jacob Black


End file.
